


Oh God Oh Fuck

by Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat



Series: The Ghost AU [2]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Angst, Except Not Actually, Gen, I name-drop Miss Lappet and her drinking issues, Implied/Referenced Suicide, The shipping is very minor and more along the lines of, There is one (1) swear and it's in the title, They're more mentioned than actual characters, we never did anything about our feelings and now she's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat/pseuds/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat
Summary: Henrietta Trilling (aka King Henry) gets to have her freak out.
Relationships: Henrietta Trilling & Verity Abraham, Henrietta Trilling/Verity Abraham
Series: The Ghost AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Oh God Oh Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clickingkeyboards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/gifts), [WritesEveryBlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/gifts).



Henry _knew_ that Verity hadn't commited suicide. She knew it. Her best friend had been troubled before she died, yes, but not _suicidal._

And this year had brought up all her untouched feelings again.

First Miss Bell had disappeared (ever since Verity had died, Henry hadn't trusted a single word Miss Griffin said, so she didn't believe her when she announced that Miss Bell, a woman starved for money, quit her job on such short notice; it was incredibly suspicious.). Henry could kind of, sort of, deal with that. It was okay. Miss Bell was a grown woman, maybe she'd just gone away or something (highly unlikely, but it was still a possibility). It was fine.

And then Hazel Wong had "run away".

Henry didn't know Hazel well, or really at all, but she knew her reputation. Hazel was, by all accounts, a rather shy and slightly awkward girl, and best friends with her fourth (or fifth? She can't really remember) cousin, once-removed, Daisy Wells. She seemed very happy. Absolutely nothing indicated that she would run away. And Henry has this leaden feeling in her gut, that she was the second-to-last person to see Hazel alive. That maybe, just maybe, she sent Hazel to her doom when she sent her to Miss Griffin's office.

That thought chills her right to the bone, and she _hates_ it. Because she could be right. She could definitely be right and she really doesn't want to be. Because that means that Hazel Wong, a thirteen year old girl, was murdered by the same woman who'd killed a teacher and her best friend. That means the headmistress had killed _three_ people. And two of them were teens.

Henry does not want to face a world were that's true, but it is also almost the only option. Verity didn't kill herself, Miss Bell wouldn't quit, and Hazel would not run away. None of those actions make any sense. God, Henry wants them to make sense. She wants everything to be neat and tidy (really she just wants Verity back, wants to tell her how she felt while they still had time, wants to not have this big gaping hole in her heart because her first love **died** ), and she doesn't want this mess.

Now, when she looks at Daisy, she can see an image of herself, and that _hurts,_ because she doesn't want it to have repeated. She doesn't want _this_

And she feels so, so guilty. Because she was suspicious of Miss Griffin, and Miss Bell's resignation, and if something happened to Hazel Wong she'll never forgive herself. Because she could have maybe stopped it, maybe warned them about her suspicions, been more alert for how _weird_ the whole situation with Hazel _was,_ and draw the dangerous conclusions that now point straight to a third murder victim.

God, Hazel was barely just past shrimp age. She was so _young._

Henry almost wants to take up drinking, like Miss Lappet.

⁂

The school is abuzz with rumours of Miss Bell's murder, and Henry thinks Hazel's dorm might have started them. It suddenly makes sense, now, why Miss Griffin killed her. She'd clearly seen _something._ And so Miss Griffin had killed her.

The dorm doesn't seem to be dealing with her dissapearence very well (Henry's almost certain they know Hazel's actually dead, which hurts), and they've thrown themselves into all things occult. There are worse coping mechanisms.

Daisy has red-rimmed eyes most days, though, and so does Beanie, and it _hurts_ to watch people go through much the same thing she did. She almost wants to ask them about what's going on, because they also obviously know _something,_ but she's too afraid to. She doesn't think she'll like the answer she'll get.

⁂

Miss Tennyson is dead. **Dead.** And they're calling it suicide again. Henry wants to _cry._ She did not get to meet the woman about the prior three deaths, and now she fears for her life. What stops Miss Griffin from coming after her? Is it just pure, dumb, luck?

Henry looks at the facts, long and hard, and she mourns. Verity had a funeral, but now she fears Miss Bell and Hazel Wong never will, because although they have Miss Tennyson's body (it's not a suicide. It's the same and Henry _hates_ it.), there is still no sign of either of their's, because _nobody is looking._

This ends it- she cannot go on in ignorance any longer. Not when it's clear that Miss Griffin won't stop, not when she's sure Hazel's entire dorm's life is on the line (and hers too, probably. It's a terrifying concept.). She needs to do something, she has to _help._

It's time she finally asked Daisy Wells what the hell is going on.


End file.
